The Wand Fic
by Bryony Honeysuckle
Summary: How many wands can James Potter break in 7 years? Can be read as series of one shots or a one shot series, because I want everyone to be happy in life.
**Hi! This is going to be a series of individual one shots rather than one story (so I can avoid my commitment issues) and after I've published this my next task is to update Until We Meet Again, known to only myself as my Magnum Opus. I've peaked at 19 years old. Excellent.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~BH**

 **PS: There's going to be some Wolfstar if you squint. If you're not into that, that's fair enough. If you're completely against it, you need to re-evaluate your opinion.**

* * *

The Wand Fic: First Year

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A boy with light brown hair asked his three friends sat under a tree near the lake. The atmosphere was lively: it was the beginning of the year and the weather was still warm enough to sit outside between classes, responsibilities could still be avoided and many people took work outside to complete, despite the fact that it would probably be much more peaceful inside. Remus Lupin's compromise was that he could do his work while his friends could continue to chat and laze around in the sun and make the most of the warmer side of Autumn.

"What are you talking about? This is the perfect opportunity!" Insisted one of Remus' friends. He had shaggy black hair, almost like a dog, and his grin was infectious. Another friend, a boy with messier but shorter hair, nodded and laughed, his wand extended towards a boy and a girl sitting together in the distance. A fourth boy, Peter Pettigrew, looked between his three friends, a head shorter than them all- unsure whether to side with Remus or the two more rebellious boys known as Sirius Black and James Potter.

James' wand was aimed at a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy who had their back to them. Lily Evans and Severus Snape were bent over a book, with the boy leaning purposefully towards the girl, who was originally sat at a respectful distance. Lily laughed at something he said, her head bobbing up and down as she flipped her plaits over her shoulder, almost as if she knew James was behind her.

"That hair can't be natural" he said, almost on cue, lowering his wand slightly and looking at Sirius- half expecting approval, half knowing he would just laugh at him. Sirius did, and Remus cracked a smile as he continued to read a similar book to their two victims. Peter laughed too, almost as if it was expected of him rather than because he found it funny. Although Sirius and James had only known each other for a few short weeks, it already looked like they had been life long friends, and even Remus seemed like a long lost brother or a 'cool' cousin, despite his reluctance to join in their crazy schemes. Peter wasn't sure how he fitted into their equation, a nervous wave of insecurity settling in his stomach that would last for years to come.

* * *

"How have you found this so easy?" Severus Snape almost moaned at his best friend, trying not to sound too whiny as he wanted her to have confidence in her newfound talent. Lily had proved to be exceedingly good at charms from the start, which was something that Severus had struggled with even before he started at Hogwarts. He glanced over as Lily laughed, pushing her hair out of the way as she propped the book on her lap, her wand balanced on top.

"I don't know, I just got lucky I guess!" She smiled, and Severus couldn't help but smile in return. "It's not like I've inherited it from my parents."

"You could have a magical relative somewhere." He insisted, continuing to try not to envy her. "My parents could be house plants for all I know."

"Don't be so silly!" She laughed, "I know you have a hard time with them but they must have some ability, you're so good at potions!"

"But so are you." Severus replied sulkily, pushing his much less impressive hair out of his face, almost mimicking Lily. "I feel like I can't even lift that book with my wand right now."

"Just try it, and believe in yourself! It's just one spell, you've had no problem with the others!" Insisted Lily, her encouraging smile faltering a little as she saw the sullen look in her friend's face. She leaned back on her arms, the book still open on her lap, as she turned to face him. If she turned her head she would have a perfect view of James admiring her profile and his friends mocking him. "Remember what Professor Flitwick said: ' _Swish and Flick_!'"

* * *

"Is she teaching him _Wingardium Leviosa?!_ " Sirius observed in astonishment. James was busying himself with summoning conkers from nearby trees to throw at someone's head later: although it was an advanced spell it was one his Father had taught him from a young age, believing it would be the most important spell he would ever need. _"Never underestimate the less sophisticated spells"_ His father had told him. " _Being able to transfigure your head into a shark looks cool, but will it help you retrieve your book from the other side of the room?"_

Upon hearing Sirius, he looked up lazily and laughed as Snape, his newly formed nemesis, attempted to lift the book from Lily's lap. It rose less than a millimetre before falling lightly to its original resting place. James saw as his face fell, and if it wasn't for the fact it was Severus sat with Lily and not him, he would have felt some pity.

"You're not perfect in charms either." Noted Remus, putting his book back in his bag, prepared to enjoy the rest of their afternoon off in relative piece.

"My personal charm is satisfactory enough thank you darling" Sirius drawled, ruffling a mildly irritated Remus' hair, earning him a short lived scowl before he couldn't resist chuckling softly. They continued to watch Severus try and fail, and James strained to hear Lily's encouragement.

"Lily seems to be charmed by Snivellus" James said bitterly, still gripping his wand, preparing to hex Snape properly this time.

"Maybe we can put him off? Lily AND his questionable charm" Sirius suggested, as if this would solve all of his problems.

"That sounds like a plan." James replied, raising his wand with a sense of purpose this time, not noticing Lily raise her own wand in an attempt to demonstrate to Severus the simple spell.

 _"Pisces Faciem"_ He declared, jabbing his wand lazily towards them, not bothering to be precise, being too confident in his natural ability in transfiguration that was noticed by his head of house a few weeks ago.

He was unaware that although his spell was executed perfectly, his aim was not.

Lily, having lifted the book gracefully off her lap and moved it to Snape's, was just about to lower her wand when she was knocked backwards by what was most definitely a spell. Snape was launched backwards, unharmed. Her wand however was a different question.

Flailing helplessly on the ground was a shark, about the same size as the two astounded victims. Lily looked around hopelessly for her wand, made the connection and turned her head to see a sheepish James, a gobsmacked Remus, a terrified Peter and Sirius who was snorting with laughter.

"Change my wand back. NOW." She yelled across to them, attracting the attention of surrounding students who were peacefully doing work or lazing around in the afternoon sun.

"I'mnotsurehowwithoutbreakingyourwand" mumbled James, glancing at Remus for help. Sirius was not making the situation any better, as he continued to gasp for air.

Remus shrugged. "I can try something I read in passing-" he started to ramble.

"Try. Anything." Lily demanded, quickly offering an apologetic glance to Lupin, who she quite liked, before continuing to glare at James. Lupin raised his wand half-heartedly.

 _"Tollendum"_ he said quietly, thinking he would at least put the struggling shark out of its misery. The shark disappeared with a pop, leaving Lily's wand in four perfect pieces on the grass. Lily, now stood halfway between an angry Snape and the group of boys now trying not to snort at the awkwardness of the situation. James was the only one now who wasn't laughing.

"I can't believe this." Lily spat, tears threatening, arms folded. Severus picked up the pieces, glaring at them.

"Do you want me to hex them? I may not be able to levitate this bloody book but I can pull their hair out" He murmured, looking up at Lily.

"Your dark arts won't solve anything!" Lily rounded on him, softening slightly when she saw his genuine anger. She was conflicted on her opinion of his new hobby since joining Hogwarts, and was currently ignoring it in the hope that it was just a phase, hoping that he was just half heartedly trying to fit in with his fellow Slytherins.

"You tell him, Evans!" Sirius almost choking with laughter. Remus unapologetically thumped him on the back as he started to cough. James looked embarrassed as Lily snatched the pieces from Severus and ran towards the castle, with Snape trying to follow her as he hurriedly scooped up the book they were sharing. They looked on as their figures got smaller and then stopped, and after a moment of what sounded like shouting, the two figures separated- one running, one walking with their head lowered.

"I should try and make things right." Said James, looking at Remus as he knew Sirius found the situation far too hilarious to help.

"You can do that later!" Sirius interrupted before Remus had the chance to offer any advice. "You need to tell me how you transfigured that cool shark!"

* * *

"Hey, Lily"

Lily jerked as she turned to face the one person she didn't really want to see. Her eyes were still blotchy with tears and she was on her way to see Professor McGonagall, as she had no idea how she was supposed to do any work without her new wand.

"I don't want to talk to you." She told him, trying not to feel sorry for him as he stood alone before her, looking apologetic.

"I know, I understand." Said James, glad Severus wasn't around to see his sensitive side. He figured if anyone would be fair, it would be Lily, even if she had every right to be mad at him. "I'm sorry for breaking your wand." He continued, fidgeting with nerves. "I'll pay for a new one for you, I'll even go to Diagon Alley with you if you want- I know a passageway, we could get ice cream while we're there, it is the weekend after all-"

"If you really wanted to make it up to me" she retorted, too frustrated to notice how genuinely sorry he was, "You would leave me alone and stop trying to attract my attention by heading my best friend!"

She turned on her heel and walked away from him towards McGonagall's office. James watched her leave, words lingering, unspoken on his lips.


End file.
